(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are flat panel display devices that are widely used today. Typically, a liquid crystal display includes two display panels—for example field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode—with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
A liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to control orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, thereby and polarizing incident light in the desired manner to display an image.
A technique of forming a cavity in a pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystals to implement a display has been developed. Unlike a conventional liquid crystal display that uses two sheets of substrates, this cavity-technique forms constituent elements on one substrate, thereby reducing weight, thickness, and the like of the device.
This cavity-type display device may be applied to a curved panel that has a curvature. When this panel is bent to have a predetermined curvature, a light visibility difference is generated at a central portion and a peripheral portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.